


You Are Everything

by IWriteDumbFluff



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Sex, Impregnation, MILF, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteDumbFluff/pseuds/IWriteDumbFluff
Summary: Years after Chiyuki retires from her successful career as an idol, she has married and settled down with the Producer. Now after he comes home from a long business trip, she reveals to him her desire to have another child. As the loving husband he is, he gives her what she wants.In other words: Just simple vanilla smut and nothing more.
Relationships: Producer/Kuwayama Chiyuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	You Are Everything

It is now the end of a normal day in this small, quiet cluster of houses. The night sky engulfs this neighborhood, alongside a crescent moon that hangs over them. The bright windows illuminate the neighborhood during this cold winter night.  
Living in one of these small houses is the former idol Chiyuki Kuwayama, a lively and lovely woman who has finally reached the big three-oh. Her long brown hair is neatly braided on her shoulder, complimented with a pair of sidelocks and a thin cowlick resting on top of her head. She still keeps that gentle smile she had from the start of her successful career as an idol, almost as if she hadn’t aged a single day! But has since retired and is now a simple housewife you can find anywhere.

Even so, she still keeps that same mature, compassionate demeanor she was always known for. Wearing a cozy v-necked shirt that comfortably fits over her buxom figure and a pair of rather form-fitting high ankled jeans, she’s even dressed the part too. A precious silver ring on her finger completes her look.

Right when she has finished preparing dinner, she hears the front door unlock. Her expression brightens up the moment she hears it, because someone much dear to her has come home! 

That person being her former Producer, now her loving husband, a bespectacled young man in a black suit. One can tell he’s only a couple of years before turning thirty.  
“Ugh, a week is too long for that business trip...I didn’t think I’d be home so late.” said the Producer, solemnly. Instead of the usual energetic “I’m home!” he’d belt out after a regular day of work, a day like today sucked all the energy out of him. Dropping his briefcase next to the shoerack and slipping his shoes off, he musters up what little energy he has on his way to the living room.

“Daddy!” A cheery voice rings out from the living room, and out comes a doe-eyed little girl of three years. She leaps into the Producer’s arms after a short running start. This is their daughter, Harumi Kuwayama, the greatest proof of the couple’s love. She seemingly takes a lot after her mother, having her hair color, her sidelocks and a comparatively shorter cowlick. Dressed in a fluffy bubblegum-colored hoodie with a little penguin design on it, she’s kept warm.  
No matter how tired the Producer would be on any given weekday, coming home to his family always fills his heart with the kind of warmth only love can provide. He wouldn’t trade this regular everyday occurrence for the world.

“Ah! There’s my little angel!” the Producer calls out, catching her. Embracing the excited toddler in his arms, kissing her forehead several times, he basks in this peaceful moment. Her joyous laughter completely whisks away his exhaustion, gradually replacing it with overwhelming relief. “Daddy missed you so much!” the Producer said, still cradling their little girl in his arms.  
Emerging from the kitchen with a light, welcoming smile, Chiyuki greets him as well.  
“Welcome home, love.” said Chiyuki, calmly approaching him. Her gentle smiles brings his mind completely at ease. Putting their daughter down, he comes to her.   
“I’m more than happy to be home, my dear.” said the Producer. Closing their eyes, they both share a tender, five second long kiss. The Producer goes the extra mile by embracing her tightly as they do. This is of course, another regular everyday occurence he wouldn’t trade for the world.

“It feels like I’ve come home late.” 

“I wouldn’t say that, because you’ve come home just in time for dinner~.” Hearing Chiyuki’s words on an empty stomach, the Producer’s face lights up. His mouth begins watering at the thought of her cooking. 

“Just what I wanted to hear!” said the Producer. She couldn’t help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. On the way to the kitchen, he lifts his daughter up and plops her atop his shoulders, and securely holds her legs.

“Yayy!” She joyfully cries out. Even if the journey to the dining room is just less than ten steps away.

At the dining table rests three bowls of white rice smothered in brown adobo sauce. With pieces of cubed pork arranged on top of the rice, garnished with little slices of green onion. Nothing too extravagant, but a recipe that’s one of her husband’s favorites. The daughter’s meal is a much smaller portion in a bowl. About less than half the couple’s plates, sans the onions. The dinner’s fresh soy saucy aroma waters the Producer’s mouth, and after having a single bite, his eyes light up.

“Mmm~! Dear, this is perfect!” The Producer exclaimed. “After today, this is just what I needed!” While saying that, he pets his daughter’s head, and she puts on a dopey, but pleased smile. 

“I’m glad you do.” Chiyuki stated. 

“Dinner’s the best with you, and our little one especially!” Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he stops eating to nuzzle and kiss her forehead. The little girl beams with joy, as if this were the best dinner she ever had.

The Producer then stops eating and quietly thinks to himself. Unconsciously petting his daughter while at it. Gazing at her with studious, if rather tired eyes.

_“Back when I was producing Alstromeria, Chiyuki would always care for the Osaki twins like an older sister would. Over time, she and I became close. We felt more like a couple caring for their children, as strange as that sounds. But the further into our careers, what started as a professional relationship became something much more.  
By the time she retired and settled down, I figured I wouldn’t be by her side anymore. At the time I could’ve cared less if I was or not. But never did I think I’d become the love of her life. Here we are now, five years into our marriage and the happiest we’ve ever been. Chiyuki’s everything to me.”_

Stroking his daughter’s forehead carefully, his eyes turn misty, all the while lost in his own thoughts. Her daughter’s dopey smile changes to a neutral, blinking face, not fully understanding what he’s thinking.

“What’s the matter, my beloved?” said Chiyuki. Breaking the Producer’s concentration. Pulling him out of his daze.  
“Oh. Uh. Sorry.” Sniffling, he pulls his hand back from his daughter and wipes his eyes. “Guess I’m just really tired, is all.” He pats his daughter reassuringly and continues eating.

“Fortunately today’s a Friday, so you’ve got the whole weekend to rest and spend with us.” Chiyuki assured him with a comforting smile. However, he couldn’t help but notice her eyes: Beneath that comforting smile belied sultry eyes that longed for him.

Close to an hour later, dinner has come to an end. The Producer’s doing the dishes, and cleans the kitchen afterwards. In the living room, their daughter lies on the couch, fast asleep and hugging her prized otter plush, a birthday present Chiyuki crafted for her. And out of the kitchen, Chiyuki appears, lifting the sleeping girl off the couch, and carries her to her room. But not without her favorite toy of course. In the room, she tucks her and her plush on to bed, and pulls the soft blanket over them. With a final whisper of “I love you,” Chiyuki gives her a kiss goodnight, and now she’s all set to peacefully sleep the entire night away.

“It’s refreshing to see our Harumi sleeping so quietly.” the Producer comments after entering the room. 

“She can’t help it, she was hoping to play with you once you got home.” Chiyuki added. “After I got your text this morning, I told her you’d be coming home. And she was so excited, she actually skipped her afternoon nap.” 

“Yeah, I really wanted to too. If only I didn’t come home so late.”

After she turns on the tiny nightlight next to the bed, they exit her room, closing the door. With his arm around her, they make their way to the bedroom.

“She’s still sleeping with that old thing?” said the Producer, pointing out the nightlight in her room.

“You know she’s afraid of the dark, love. She must get that from you.”

“Yeah. That’s our daughter alright.” faced with the fact that she’s not wrong, the Producer sighs pensively. “But even so, I love her so much.”

“I love her too.” The couple share another tender kiss.

“Anyway, I need a bath.” The Producer lets go of her and makes his way to the bathroom.

“Wait.” Chiyuki holds his arm, stopping him. At that moment, he senses that she has something important to say. 

“Lately, our Harumi’s been asking me about a little sibling of her own.” said Chiyuki, letting go and placing her hand on his chest. The sensual eyes that have longed for him have become a lot more pronounced. Her heart begins to flutter. 

“Is that so?” The Producer catches on.

“Yes.” Chiyuki twirls her hair, while her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. “She must feel lonely being an only child. So...wouldn’t it be nice for her to have someone to play with?” Her sultry eyes. Her luscious lips. Her fully ample chest. Her desire for her husband is as clear as day.

“Chiyuki dear...” he embraces her tightly to look her straight in the eyes. Stroking her face, he kisses her lips again, both closing their eyes as they do. “I’ll gladly give you what you want...” He stops for a moment, wrapping his arm around her side to kiss her some more. 

_ “I love my wife. She’s so gorgeous.” _ A spark has been lit within the Producer’s heart. His affection becomes prominent.

After a couple more minutes of making out, he lightly nudges her body against the closed door to their room, still holding her side. Her arms are splayed out against the door, as if it were the bed. His other arm hovers around her bosom, and at that exact moment, comes down to fondle her ample breast.

The more they kiss, the more their tounges begin to slide, slip, tangle, and entertwine. For this moment He pulls his head back, with a meagerly thin thread of saliva still connecting their tongues. Wiping his mouth, he nuzzles his entire body against her, catching her by surprise.

“You miss this a lot, don’t you?” the Producer growled into her ear. Chiyuki merely answers with a giggle and a kiss to his cheek. Arching his head down, he leans forward to kiss her neck, precisely below her ear. Her body quakes in as ecstatic shivers are sent down her spine immediately after. The hand that was fondling her bosoms slithers down into her shirt, pulling it up and exposing them. Held together by a white laced bra. He prepares to unhook it, but his desires get the better of him, asking a simple question:

“C’mon dear, let’s make love on the couch again!” he whispers in her ear. For a split second, he waits for her to say yes.

“No.” Chiyuki answers. “We might wake her up if we do. Let’s continue this in the room, love.” Before he could react, she takes his hand, swiftly opens the door, pulls him into the room with her and immediately shuts it.

Fifteen minutes of kissing have passed in the dimly lit bedroom, the couple’s clothes are messily strewn about all over the carpeted floor. Chiyuki splays herself all over their king-sized bed. Only wearing a pair of white lace panties and her shirt pulled from the neck up, she’s bare for this occasion. 

_ “Her body’s so perfect. Everything about her is just so perfect.”  _ The Producer glides his hands over various select parts of her body. Always wanting to feel every part of her. Caressing her face, cupping her breasts, stroking her thighs, as if not leaving any part of her untouched. 

Her ample bust, freed from her bra. Her wide, child bearing hips complete with somewhat thicker thighs. She dedicates her fair-skinned voluptuous figure all his to see, to feel, just for this very night. Yet, he diverts his focus on simple part: her stomach.

Countless physical lessons during her time as an idol have toned her muscles. But ever since her retirement, her body has gotten quite soft. Moreso on her stomach and her sides, but not too flabby. Lying over her, the Producer places his hands on her sides and grasps them, his fingers seemingly sinking into their softness. He eagerly showers her pillowy stomach with a flurry of smooches that never let up. Laying her hand on his head, she tries her best to curb her embarrassment.

“You really like kissing me there, don’t you love?” She pursed her lips, looking away. 

“Of course I do. your body’s gotten so incredibly soft, and I’m all for it!”

“Please. I’m not an idol anymore, so I don’t move my body as much as I used to.”

“I just don’t think it’s anything to be embarrassed about.” He answers all the while still kissing her stomach. Afterward, he lifts his head up and leans forward, kissing her lips again. Wiping that pouty look off her face. “Besides, you know I love everything about you...Especially these!” and brings his attention to something he indeed always loved about Chiyuki: her breasts. 

Her full, sizeable, satin-smooth breasts, ripe for the kneading. 

Her inverted pink nipples just begging to come out. 

Her round areolae that make said nipples more pronounced. 

The Producer’s heart begins thumping the moment he simply touches them. Both of his hands immedietely get to work and start kneading.

“Oooh~ just like that, love.” The satisfaction in her voice motivates him. His fingers curl around then entirely for good measure. At a glance, they look like they’re simply too big for his hands to handle. But he does much more than just knead.

“Chiyuki...your tits are so huge. I simply can’t get enough of them.” The Producer growled deeply. After a couple of minutes, he gently squeezes them upwards. “Yes. It feels like they’ve gotten much bigger after we had our daughter.” He remarked. He then pinches both of her nipples between his fingers. She winces for a split second, bringing them closer to coming out. 

“I-is that so?” Chiyuki purred. She immediately presses his face against the right one. Sticking his tongue out, he starts licking her nipple, his eyes gazing up to gauge her reaction. Chiyuki gently presses his face against her breast again, wanting more than just mere licks.

“Suck.” With her simple command, The Producer begins suckling. Sucking hard as if he were expecting milk to come out.

“You have no idea how much I wanted this again, love.” Chiyuki whispered, biting her lip. She tries her damndest not to give in to pleasure just yet, only savoring this moment. He continues sucking on one and flicking the nipple of the other for a good couple of minutes. 

Lifting his head, the Producer grasps both of her ample breasts and sandwiches them together. Chiyuki’s eyes widen in anticipation, as this is something he rarely even does. Opening wide, he gently bites down on both of them and sucks. Schlurp! Schlurp! Hard as if forcing milk to come out. Loud enough to audibly slurp.

Saliva escapes his mouth as he sucks, slathering her breasts in it. He can’t help but do it sloppily. Pleasing her is the one sole thing on his mind. 

“Ahh~” Hugging his head, Chiyuki’s moans rouse him, making him suck more, and even harder. And after another minute of sucking, her nipples are finally freed. Slightly puffy and fully sticking out, The sight of them gets the Producer going. 

“Now will you give it to me, love?” she eagerly asked.

“I don’t think you’re ready just yet.” He teased.

“Don’t make me beg.” she pouted.

“Now now, just lemme spoil you some more.” Kissing her thigh, he backs away for a moment. Clasping her legs together, he pulls off her laced panties and tosses them aside.

Spreading her legs once more, he exposes her lower lips, complete with a short bush of hair above them. He places her thighs on his shoulders, licking his lips, the Producer dives his head, going right in - Only to be caught by her hand. He looks up in annoyance.

“Are you sure you want to, love? I haven’t shaved down there you know...” Chiyuki murmured.

“Of course I do.” She lets go. Without hesitation, the Producer tastes her.  
At long last, finally getting a good taste of her flavor. Her sweet, sweet flavor. With his fingers, he spreads her lips wider and buries his mouth deeper into her delicious folds. His tongue never holds back, slathering itself all over her folds. Chiyuki’s legs are shuddering. Grasping the sheets with one hand and placing the other on his head, she curls her fingers tightly around it, clamoring for more.

After a pause, he grabs both of her thighs and licks upwards to bring out her clit. Puckering his lips, he begins sucking on it. 

“Hyah!” Chiyuki cocks her head back, her eyes widening. The more he sucks, the more she pants. 

“Keep going, keep going...” He follows her command like the good husband he is. Then stops sucking to worship her clit with his tongue once more.

“Ah! Lick me there, love. Oh, I’m so close...” She shuts her eyes, being given her one-way ticket to complete bliss. 

“I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

“Aah!!!” Chiyuki weakly screamed, trying to control her volume. She closes her legs, Sandiwching his head between her thighs.Ecstatic shivers jolt throughout her body, once more, her legs can’t stop trembling. Pulling herself together, she sits up and removes her shirt, now fully in the mood and fully nude. She pulls the Producer down to kiss his lips some more, and fondles his thick bulge at the same time.

Not to keep her waiting, the Producer pulls off his boxers, exposing his thick member, now the hardest it has ever been. Licking her lips, Chiyuki eagerly eyes his cock.

“Now, tell me how much you want it!” The Producer husked.

Without a word, Chiyuki gets off the bed, turns around and hunches over on her knees, resting her elbows on the corner of the bed. He too gets off the bed and goes behind her, she sticks up her sweet, round ass, all his to see. At a slow pace, she sways it to the left, and to the right. Her pussy is drenched in her own juices, craving the Producer much like she is.

“You’re much deeper when you give it to me this way...so please, Producer...” those were the exact words he was hoping to hear. At a moment’s notice, he clenches her wide hips, and swiftly thrusts his cock in her. 

“Nnnngh~!” Chiyuki belts out as she feels every inch of him enter her at once. Not to waste any time, he begins thrusting. 

Pap. Pap. Pap. Pap. 

The sound of hips clapping against each other reverberates throughout the room. Her insides tangle and wrap itself around the Producer’s cock, never letting go. Her breath hitches with every push, Three minutes of this have passed, and the couples’ bodies are drenched in sweat.

“Aw yeah...” the Producer deeply huffed. So long as he can make her feel good, to him, everything’s all good. Every moan she lets out gets him going, his heart throbbing harder than before. Plowing his cock slowly and deeply, the tip of his cock hits the entrance to her womb with every thrust. Making sure she savors this. His hands firmly grasp her hips, his fingertips plant themselves into her skin.

“Ah! Oh love, you’re so deep!” She belts out. Her hands tug the sheets and pull them toward her, holding onto them. Her eyes are half open, her mind trapped in a love filled haze. 

_“Oh my Chiyuki. My dear Chiyuki. You’ve heard this from me all the time, but words simply can’t express how much I love you...”_ Much like her, his mind is flooded in his own affectionate thoughts. He gets so lost in them, he lets go of her hips, and by her elbows, yanks her from behind, pulling her off the edge of the bed.

“Hyaah!?” Chiyuki yelped. Seizing both of her wrists and pulling them toward him, he thrust his cock balls deep inside her. What were once slow and deep thrusts became faster, harder, powerful thrusts by the minute. The impact of their hips colliding is even louder than before. The head of his cock constantly presses itself against her womb. 

PAP! PAP! PAP! PAP!

“Ooogh! My womb...wants it! It wants your cum!” In between her heavy panting and her pleasured moaning, she struggles to articulate.  


“It wants it that badly, huh!?” 

“I want it so much! I want your baby!”

“Let’s make another one, Chiyuki! Another one of our own!” The Producer cries out, His thoughts suddenly leaking from his mind.

Now on the verge of blowing his warm, thick load. Usually, the Producer would pull out and pause for a moment, only to stay harder for her and allow her to enjoy this together. But not this time. This couple is already far gone in pleasure, he just keeps pounding. Beads of sweat are dropping all over the place as they’re lost in passion.

“Ohhh~ Producer! Fill me up~!”

“Here it comes, Chiyuki! I’m gonna-mmmnnngh!!!”

“Aaaaahnn~” Chiyuki jerks her head up. Eyes wide open and teary, nearly rolling into the back of her head. Her jaws agape. Her tongue sticks out. Her mind completely numbed by this irresistible sensation. 

Pushing his cock at its deepest, her insides tighten their grip around his cock. It pulsates heavily, directly pumping her womb full with all his thick, pent-up cum he’s been saving up for her. Clutching both of her elbows as tightly as he can. After spurting out his last drop, he relaxes his body and loosens his grip on her instantly.

Pulling his cock out carefully, she lets out a deep moan, and he takes a deep breath. What’s left of his cum messily drips from her pussy onto the floor.

“You gave me so much of your cum, Producer.” Wiping the drool off her mouth, Chiyuki crashes onto the bed, catching her breath. The Producer joins her in bed, moving closer to cuddle with her. Giving off so much warmth together as they lovingly embrace once more.

“I’ve been saving up so much for you, dear.” The Producer kisses her lips. “With as much as I came, I’m sure you’ll be pregnant.” They make out some more. Just giving each other regular kisses.

“I love you, Chiyuki.”

“I love you too, Producer.”

The loving wife had finally gotten what she wanted, but her appetite hadn’t been sated. A week without him felt longer to her, and now that her husband is finally in bed with her, she craves him now more than ever.

After a couple of minutes cuddling, while the Producer is distracted by these kisses, she starts fondling his cock. Her hand gently gripping his shaft, still thick as ever, massaging the head between her thumb and pointer. Getting him ready for another go.

“I want more darling, please love me more.” Chiyuki asked with those same, luscious eyes as before. “I want to see your face this time.” 

Ever the loving husband, he strokes her cheek and answers her with but a slow, passionate kiss. Afterward, he looms above her and strokes his cock again for a while, making sure he’s hard and perfectly ready for her. Spreading her legs and holding onto her ankle, he places just the tip between her folds, and gazes at her intently. Chiyuki puts her hands above her bosoms to keep them stable.

“I’m gonna give it to you now.” he growls.

“Okay, love.”

He does so. Sliding his cock into her, pulling it back and pressing it into her once more. Her ample breasts bounce up every time he thrusts into her. Losing herself into bliss, she closes her eyes, no need for thoughts, only to feel and feel only him.

On the hand, the Producer’s mind is filled with affectionate feelings once, this time intensified. 

_“After all these years, I’m still grateful to Chiyuki.”_

He lets go of her ankle, letting her leg plop down on the bed. Taking her wrists, he pulls her arms toward him again, but brings them a bit closer, slightly sandwiching her breasts together. He goes at it with quick, hard thrusts making the bed creak slightly.

“Nnngh~ mmm~ Just like that, Producer.” As she moans, his thoughts continue.

_“She accepted me as the love of her life, and we’ve come so far. Growing old and spending the rest of our lives together is a dream come true.”_

In his head, he flashes back to various memories they made together throughout their love life. As if he were sifting through a photo album and recollecting events in it.

The first date they’ve went on during their careers.

Her retirement and moving in to a house of their own.

Their wedding, where every idol in 283 Pro was in attendance. The Osakis and the secretary Hazuki were the bridesmaids, even!

Raising Harumi as she grew. Doing his best to help take care of her and ease the stress of parenthood.

_ “And I’m sure our daughter has played a huge role in bringing us closer than ever. Happier than ever. And now to add another child to our little family, I wouldn’t mind that at all!” _

Back in the real world, he pulls out, pausing for a moment. Opening her eyes, Chiyuki anticipates his next move. The Producer grabs her legs, tucking her thighs up onto her shoulders,

bringing her knees closer to her face. She splays her arms to the sides. Positioning slightly above her, he presses his cock into her, this time balls deep again thanks to this position. The tip of his cock directly kisses her womb with every push.

“So deep~! More! Give me more!” Chiyuki belts out, biting her lip. The Producer decides slow and deep is the way to go. Make her feel every inch of her again.

_ “But here we are now, falling in love all over again. You’re just so lovely. You’re my everything.”  _

Feeling his cock throb inside her, Chiyuki tightly locks her legs around his waist. He’s close and she wants it all.

“Give me all your cum, Producer!” she belts out, tears flowing from her eyes.

_ “I love you so much, Chiyuki.” _

“Aaaahn~” As she embraces him in her arms, the Producer lets out all of his cum he’s saved up for her. Filling her womb to the brim once more, he loudly grunts. Chiyuki’s mind goes blank, drowning in pleasure. Hearts form in her eyes, something only the Producer can see under a love-induced haze.

Loosening her grip on his body, the Producer pulls out, letting out his breath. Some of it flowing out of her pussy, dropping onto the sheets. The young couple have worn themselves out, too tired to clean up their mess, and ready to sleep.

  
Under the sheets, Chiyuki weeps. Both at the immense pleasure this night has given her and at finally being together with her husband after a long week. Without a word, the Producer caresses her cheek and holds her hand. Their fingers locking together. With one last passionate, five second kiss, the loving couple sleep the entire night away, in each other’s arms as they do.

The next morning, the Producer wakes up first. Gets dressed in casual clothes and brushes his teeth in the bathroom. Before he goes to cook breakfast, he checks on little Harumi: she sleeps comfortably, not ready to wake up just yet. After kissing her forehead and turning off the nightlight, he leaves.

He comes back to the room to check on his wife. Chiyuki is still asleep, her hair all messy. With a slight yawn, she slowly opens her eyes, and is greeted with her husband stroking her face in the morning.

“Good morning dear, didn’t mean to wake you. Please rest some more, When you’re up, I’ll make you some coffee and oatmeal.” His assuring words are the first thing she hears in the morning.  She answers with a nod and goes back to sleep. He lightly kisses her lips afterwards.

“I love you so much.” he whispers under his breath.  


“And I always will, no matter what.”

Seven Months Later...

“Our family is very delighted for your arrival into our world.” Chiyuki says, while softly rubbing her visibly pregnant stomach.  
Out of energy, Harumi slumbers, resting her head on her lap like a pillow. It is a peaceful and quiet afternoon in this household, and there’s plenty of love to go around it. Though seemingly talking to no one, she takes this opportunity to address her unborn child.  
“Your daddy’s been very eager to come home to us. Always kissing you good morning and good night. Sometimes he tells me how much he wishes he wouldn’t have to go to work just so he can be with us.  
Your sister simply can’t wait for you to be born. She’s been delighted after I told her I’ll be having you: her baby sister. She likes to hug you while she sits next to me, and she’s sleeping here with me. I think she’s dreaming about you right now.  
As for me? I’ve been carrying you with me for months now. And I already love you more than you know. I’ve said this same thing to your sister while I was carrying her. Much like her, I want you to feel loved once you’re born.”  
She continues caressing her navel, knowing that her unborn child can feel it.  
“We look forward to the day you’re finally born.  
The day I get to hold you in my arms.  
The look on your daddy’s face when he sees you for the first time.  
Our daughter’s joy at having a baby sister.  
I want you to know that you will be brought into this world with the immense love your daddy and I have for one another. The same kind of love that created a new life: You.”

The front door unlocks, and the Producer comes home. Putting down his briefcase, he quietly comes over to his family.  
“I’m home, dear.” Sitting with Chiyuki, he kisses her lips, her sleeping daughter’s forehead, and lastly Chiyuki’s stomach.  
“Welcome home, love. I was just talking to our baby here.”  
“That’s good, but I’ve got some real good news, dear.” he says enthusiastically, while trying not to wake his daughter.  
“Oh? What is it?”  
“Our little angel’s birthday is coming up this weekend, and guess what? Auntie Hazuki actually got us tickets to the Aquarium on that day! You know how much our little girl’s been raring to go there. This is the perfect birthday present for her!” He says while handing her a brochure from said Aquarium.  
“Our little Harumi wants to see Auntie Hazuki again.” said Chiyuki, lightly stroking her daughter’s cheek. “So if she’s taking us there, I’m sure she’ll be very happy.”

Moving behind her, he embraces Chiyuki. Holding her hand, and laying the other on her stomach. Nuzzling his face against her cheek, he simply gives her another kiss.  
“I love you, Chiyuki.”  
“I love you too, Producer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Small Brain: Writing smut about a fictional character.
> 
> Big Brain: Writing fluff about a fictional character you love so much.
> 
> Galaxy Brain: Writing fluff about a fictional character you love, because you miss your girlfriend so much, and end up projecting the life you want to live with her onto said fictional character.


End file.
